Divergent Comfort
by LuvShules
Summary: Tris comforts Tobias after he has a nightmare regarding his father. TOTAL FOURTRIS FLUFFY ONESHOT!


**Hey guys. This takes place in Divergent before the war. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, nobody would die. Needless to say, all I own are three copies of the Divergent Series :)**

* * *

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to Tobias moaning and sweating.  
"Tobias," I say, rubbing his arm. "Tobias! Wake up! It's just a dream. It's ok." Tobias sits up, looking worried.  
"Shhh. It's just me. It was all a dream." Tobias is still breathing heavy, but as a keep whispering soothing things he starts calming down. His eyes settle on my face as I grasp his hand.  
"Tris, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He looks away, almost embarrassed.  
"Tobias, don't you dare be sorry. I love you, and I will always be here for you. Do you want to talk about the dream, or do you want to cuddle up and go back to sleep?" I ask him softly.  
"We can go back to sleep as long as I can hold you." I kiss him lightly and roll into his arms. I sigh contentedly as he tightens his hold on me. I am out in five minutes flat.

I wake up again, not twenty minutes later, to Tobias sitting up in bed. I turn to him and see that he is clutching his shirt. I sit up next to him. He looks frightened. I gently stroke his cheek until he looks at me.  
"Tobias," I whisper softly. "Talk to me. Cry. You can let everything out, it's just me here."  
Tears start silently streaming down his cheeks. He pulls me into his lap, and I willingly follow, leaning my head against his muscular chest. I hear his breathing start to get faster, and sniffles coming from his nose. I adjust myself so I can rub his back.

We stay like this for who knows how long: Me rubbing his back, and him crying. Eventually I lift my head up and turn my body so my forehead rests softly against his. I slowly move my lips toward his, very lightly grazing them. He tastes like salt. Tobias grabs my lips with his and slowly deepens the kiss. He then pulls away, looking down at me.

"Tris," He suddenly seems nervous. "I haven't told you everything that happened with my father." He looks at me and grabs my hand, almost anxiously. I meet his gaze, wordlessly telling him it's okay.  
"I figured that, Tobias. I was letting you take your time and tell me when you were ready. I wasn't going to push you. I trust you and know that it hurts to talk about. I never want to hurt you, I love you." He smiles down at me. This is a smile with mixed emotions though. Gratefulness, yes, but also nervousness, and maybe fear?

"You already know about the beating, I mean, you saw it in my fear landscape." I nod, my eyes still trained on him.

"He also threatened me and made me feel worthless. That I could handle better than the other things, though." I place my hand on his chest, hoping to comfort him.

"Then he started threatening my friends and family." Tobias starts shaking. I get off his lap and start to get off the bed. I grab the quilt in one arm and grab his hand with the other. I walk him silently to the couch. I motion for him to sit down, then I cover him with the quilt. I squeeze his hand reassuringly and walk to the kitchen. I pour water into our tea kettle and turn it on.

I make my way back to Tobias, who is still shaking. I sit on the couch, under the blanket, my feet tucked under me, and put his arm around me. As I cuddle into his chest, he visibly relaxes. He kisses the top of my head, resting his lips there. He slowly pulls back, his thoughts obviously elsewhere.

"Tris, he threatened you. In my dream. He said he was going to kill you. If you resisted, he was going to whip you to death." Tears are streaming down his face again. I slide myself onto his lap and rest my head on his chest. My heart flutters when I realize that he is crying about this because it was me. Tobias calms down again and I think to myself, _maybe this time he will actually tell me what happened with his father. _I lay there for five more minutes. His breathing in steady and deep, so he probably fell asleep. It hurts me that he cried himself to sleep. _Stop, Beatrice. He needs you to be strong. Five seconds of pain before I go back to the kitchen. _

_Five. It hurts me when Tobias hurts. _

_Four. This is all Marcus' fault._

_Three. I need to be strong for Tobias. _

_Two. I need to be there when he wakes up. _

_One._ I untuck myself from him and head to the kitchen.

I pour the hot water into mugs and add a tea bag to each. Tobias only likes milk in his, but I add sugar to mine. I am slowly but surely leaving my Abnegation ways behind.

I take the mugs back to the couch and see Tobias awake. I hand him a mug and curl up next to him again. He stays quiet for a moment, then speaks up.

"Tris, you know I love you more than anything and I would never hurt you, right?" I nod, confused by the question.

"Well, in the dream… In the second dream my dad made me whip you. He said he would kill you if I didn't. So I did. I didn't want you to die. You were crying so hard. I betrayed you when you trusted me." He shuts his eyes tight. I hold him close to me and whisper, "You did the right thing. It was that, or have him kill me. I love you, Tobias Eaton. I love you more than you could ever imagine." Tobias gives a small, tight smile.

"Thank you, Tris." He pulls me closer.  
"Would you mind if we finished talking about Marcus tomorrow? I really just want to kiss, cuddle, and go to sleep with you…" He sheepishly adds.  
"Of course." I reach up to kiss him softly. We head to the bedroom and Tobias pulls his shirt off. I run my fingers along his back and he shivers. My hands trace his Abnegation tattoo from memory. I slowly walk around him and kiss his scars. Tobias spins around me and slowly kisses my lips. I play with the hair at the nape of his neck as things start to get more passionate.

We pull apart slowly, still very close. Tobias picks me up bridal style and plops me onto the bed. As he sits down next to me, he whispers into my ear, "I love you Beatrice Prior. You mean everything to me. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. My life would mean nothing without you. I swear to god, I will never hurt you. You are my life. I love you with all my heart, Tris." My eyes fill with tears as he lays down next to me. I crawl into his arms, facing him.  
"And I love you, Tobias Eaton. Forever and for always. I would give my life for you without a second thought. I knew I liked you ever since you caught me when I fell from the net during initiation. I knew I was falling in love with you the night we climbed the Ferris wheel. That was the first time I started really seeing past the mask you see in public. I knew I loved you when you trusted me enough to show me your tattoos. I love you, Tobias Eaton. I know you would never hurt me; and I would never hurt you." We fall asleep, curled into each other's arms.


End file.
